


5 times and 1

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Frottage, Grinding, Lots of it, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pining, Season 1, Sexual Tension, dumb babies in love, handjobs, i love these boys, maybe slightly OOC, pillow humping, sparring sex, their imaginations run away with them a bit, whoooo!, with a capital P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: 5 times sheith get off while thinking of eachother and 1 time they finally stop pining like lovable idiots.





	1. Accidental Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired myself tbh by drawing [this work](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit/status/1110107856764915713)  
> so yeah enjoy my angtsy and/or goofy situations where Shiro or Keith get off while thinking of eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever accidentally think of your best friend while jacking it?

# ~𝒮𝒽𝒾𝓇𝑜~

  
Blowing off steam came in a variety of forms depending on who you were and what you enjoyed. Pidge would rewire an entire system, maybe write code, Hunk would bake, Lance...honestly Shiro didn't _know_ what Lance did to blow off steam...Keith would obliterate two or three levels in the training deck.  
  
Shiro would often do the same, in fact, he had just done so. He wiped at his forehead, dripping with sweat and growing tacky with how long he had been going at it. An hour or two against the gladiator would do that to you. In any case, he made his way to the showers, stripping down and just relaxing under the hot spray. It was like a soothing balm on his muscles, warm and relaxing and washing away the sweat and grime. He shampooed, massaging his scalp and groaning softly at how nice it felt.  
  
It was when he was soaping down - lathering the suds over his belly - that he slowed and scoffed on a breathy noise of consideration, and then an incredulous chuckle. It had been a long while since he'd done this and apparently, according to his dick, he was in the mood. He held his breath for a moment, listening to be sure the showers were still empty, and then he checked the lock on his stall.  
  
After he was more secure in his solitude and the likelihood that he wouldn't be interrupted he leaned back under the spray. He let his head thump back against the wall, dragging a hand over his chest, tweaking at a nipple, running his fingers down to his navel and up again. It really had been _so long_. Just the _thought_ of doing this had him hard already. Shiro adjusted his stance and wrapped his flesh hand around his cock, giving himself a firm tug and pursing his lips at the awkward angle. He wasn't used to his left hand.  
  
With a huff, he gingerly switched hands, carefully, so very slowly, testing the feel. Not quite trusting this hand. The palm was made of soft, synthetic fiber, and it wasn't all that much unlike his flesh hand. Kind of pleasant, if he was honest. He settled into a steady rhythm, closing his eyes and exhaling shakily. If there was one perk about his prosthetic hand he soon found it was that it didn't tire. He went a little faster, bucking his hips.  
  
It was inevitable that his thoughts started to wander. They usually did, after all _everyone_ needs some sort of extra push, don't they? He thought of a few things, kisses on his neck, a tongue laving over his nipple (both of which he emulated by dragging his fingers over those spots), how it felt to be fucked, or to have a warm mouth wrapped around his cock.  
  
A low moan escaped him and he bit his lip, not eager to let anyone who might be wandering by know what was happening in here.  
  
_Okay_ , so he was running with _that_ fantasy.  
  
He slowed his hand and teased his thumb at the head of his cock, imagining a warm tongue doing so instead. Maybe its owner would lick into his slit, taste the bead of precum that had surfaced, hum in contentment over the taste. Shiro reached his free hand down to fondle his balls, tracing a finger down his taint to tease at his hole.  
  
" _Mmn_." he couldn't help but sigh, thinking of how they would lick a stripe along the vein of his cock, take just the head into their mouth and suckle. He'd look up at Shiro with those big violet eyes, hooded with thick lashes and framed by his raven bangs, lips plump and swollen from working him. He'd probably suck harder and pull off with a smirk, maybe curl that small, gloved hand around him and pump him while he pressed a kiss to the crown.  
  
He _would_ be smug like that, wouldn't he?  
  
Shiro gasped and stroked a little faster, and then he choked up and froze. He'd barely even _registered_ that the anonymity of his fantasy was so suddenly gone, it took him a solid ten seconds to realize what he had just been thinking.  
  
" _Fuck_." he murmured. He didn't _mean_...he hadn't been thinking...  
  
Oh he had _definitely_ been thinking. And it had been _vivid_.  
  
Shiro groaned and rubbed both hands over his face, exasperated with himself and unsure of what to do. He hadn't even realized he was attracted to Keith. Or...maybe he _had_ , coming back after his year away to Keith being older and all his soft edges hardened and refined. Keith was like a blazing fury, fierce and ethereal. Shiro had definitely thought so before, and now it was just sinking in that he found him to be _beautiful_.  
  
And apparently he also found him attractive. He found him attractive enough to fantasize. Shiro stared at the ceiling, debating his options here. He could stop now, forget about this, and go about his day ( _good luck forgetting this_ )...he could continue, pointedly _not_ think of Keith (now that he _had_ thought of him once during he didn't know if that was possible holy _fuck_ ), or he could say _fuck it_ and go through with it. He could go through with it and change the way he saw Keith forever.  
  
Shiro exhaled heavily, turning his gaze downward and looking away from where he was still hard and waiting in shame.  
  
"I know better." he murmured to himself, curling his hand around his cock and jerking himself slowly. "I know fucking _better_." he sighed, jaw falling open as he panted. He really shouldn't...  
  
But Keith... _fuck_... _Keith_...what would he do? Did he _know_ what to do? Would he be shy? Would he get to his knees, casting a coy look up through those thick lashes, licking his lips. Would he be demure, wrapping a hand around him and hesitating before he pressed a kiss to his cock? Maybe he'd whimper as he suckled on the head, lashes fluttering. Shiro knew what _he_  would do. He would tangle his fingers in Keith's hair, murmur praise, tell him how pretty he looked on his knees, how _good_ he was. And Keith would be good, he was a natural at so many things. Though Shiro did know that even if he _wasn't_ all that good at it he would still enjoy it.  
  
Just the thought _alone_...  
  
Shiro bit down on his knuckle, muffling a moan and turning a worried gaze to the stall door, as if anyone could be waiting behind it. What if it was Keith?  
  
Shiro scoffed at himself and sped his pace, one half of him ridiculing his other half, the one that was getting off on possibly being heard by Keith. He wondered what Keith might do if he heard him? If he heard Shiro moaning and whining in the shower.

 _"Ahh!"_  
  
Shiro slapped his hand over his mouth, breath caught in his throat.  
  
_Get it together._  
  
That was a loud moan, he really _did_ wonder if anyone heard? It echoed through the stalls and Shiro felt his skin growing hot with a fierce blush.  
  
But his hand never ceased all the while, and he soon grunted and came in a thick splash on the tiles, panting heavily as he rolled his hips into the pulses of his orgasm. He watched the water wash it away and huffed an incredulous chuckle, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
" _Fuck_."  
  
He finished his shower and made his way to dinner despite the fact that upon sitting down he felt like all eyes were on him. Like everyone knew _exactly_ what he had done for ten minutes in the shower that day. He couldn't even look at Keith. Just the thought had him flushing with color from the roots of his hair down to his toes.  
  
"You alright there, Shiro? You look a little red."  
  
Shiro glanced at Coran and gave a jerky nod, "Yeah!" he squeaked.  
  
"Shiro?"  
  
Shiro could only avoid his gaze for so long, it would seem, and of course Keith would say it like _that_. He glanced at Keith, so intense in his gaze, brows furrowed and his lips pulled into a careful frown. God his lips really _were_ that plush and red, he hadn't been imagining that. Imagining them wrapped around his-  
  
_'Do not finish that thought!'_  
  
" _I'm okay!_ I just...I had a hot shower." okay that wasn't a _pure_ lie. In fact, it wasn't a lie at all, he could roll with that.  
  
Everyone shrugged or dismissed him with a hum, and yet Keith kept his gaze. Violet eyes searching his soul, and Shiro almost felt like a bead of sweat should have been trailing down his temple. Keith tilted his head, and then he glanced down at his food, looking up almost immediately, as if he expected Shiro would have looked away in the few seconds he had broken eye contact.  
  
God it felt like he _knew_.  
  
Shiro smiled sheepishly and then went back to pushing his food goo around on his plate, chin rested on his palm.  
  
Looking up once more a minute or so later he found Keith watching him from a similar position, eyes hooded, far too similar to his fantasy.  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
He had to bail out of dinner early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Shiro...you beautiful disaster
> 
> (Will post the other chapters soon, they're all written just need formatting and editing :3 )


	2. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is hot, okay? He's hot and he gets Keith riled way too easily.   
> (Also this is the one the art is based off of)

# ~𝒦𝑒𝒾𝓉𝒽~

His touch was permeating, lingering despite the hours that had passed. It _tortured_ him, the memory of it. Of his hands coming to rest _just so_ on Keith's hips. God it was so brief, but so _perfect._  Nothing had ever felt more right...granted Shiro had only been steadying himself as he slipped past Keith. Granted, _brief_ was a subjective term to describe it, Shiro probably didn't need to also whisper his apology in Keith's ear, a low baritone that made him shiver and then he had squeezed gently before he released his hips.  
  
Keith was left to suffer the consequences. Of which was spending the day half hard, thinking of that gentle warmth, skin tingling with the aftermath. It wouldn't _stop_. All he could think of was having Shiro's hands on him again.  
  
Shiro's hands dragging a heated trail down his belly, Shiro's hand buried between his legs, big fingers working him open slow and methodical...  
  
Keith tossed and turned, desperately trying not to.  
  
_'Please don't...you'll only feel worse when you're done.'_  
  
He chanted it to himself like a mantra, but still his hands were wandering his chest, hiking his shirt up to pinch and stroke at a pert nipple. He sighed, breath shaky, tinged with the softest murmur of his voice as he trailed his hand down to his navel. His other stayed in place, tugging and pinching at the opposite nipple until it was flushed and dark from the teasing. All the while his eyes were closed, lashes fluttering against his cheeks while he teased fingers at the waistband of his pants. He imagined a different hand, bigger fingers, how the fingers of his prosthetic might feel. Cold, perhaps, against his hip.  
  
He stroked his fingers over his belly, giving himself a shiver and then tracing his happy trail in back and forth motions. He'd been hard for a while, and his cock twitched beneath the tent of his pants, too tight to be comfortable, but he left it there. He was sure Shiro would probably like to go slow. He was always so steady and careful in everything he did, he would draw Keith's patience out, pull it thin until the barest thread remained, and then he would take pleasure in making Keith cry out and scream his name.  
  
Keith undid his pants a little too quickly for the fantasy to remain completely intact at that thought. He shucked them away, kicking his legs until they were gone, and then he was curling a hand around his cock and pumping quickly before he reminded himself.  
  
_Go slow._  
  
Ohhh _fuck_.  
  
He could so vividly imagine Shiro saying that. He could hear the soft baritone so perfectly in his head. He shuddered and turned his head into the pillow, fingers returned to their place teasing at his nipples and thumb stroking torturously at the slit of his cock where he dribbled a bead of precum. He used it to slick himself up, stroking and rocking his hips into the tight circle of his hand.  
  
He tossed his head back, moaning long and low as he coaxed and coaxed himself onward.  
  
_Slow down_.  
  
Keith whimpered, hand jerking haltingly as he tried to listen to his thoughts. He planted his feet in the mattress and arched up into the slow stroke he was giving himself, teeth digging hard into his lower lip. He huffed and growled at the pace, tucking a finger between his lips to suck on it, thoroughly laving it with spit before he reached down and rubbed at his hole. Feeling it twitch and contract beneath his finger, he rubbed a firm circle and pressed until he gave.  
  
Keith hummed and stroked his cock with his finger gently dipping inside. The angle wasn't doing him any favors. So he growled once more in frustration and rolled onto his belly, straddling his body pillow and rutting against it while he reached for that lotion he had found after some extreme rummaging and vague questions. (He wasn't about to go straight up asking Coran for _lube_ , after all). Slicking his fingers completely,he reached back and slipped one back inside himself, making a punched-out little noise at the breach.  
  
He didn't give himself room to adjust, just working his finger in and out in a slow but harsh slide that he was assuming maybe Shiro might use. God, would Shiro's finger feel like _two?_ He had such _big_ hands. Keith whined, a quieted noise muffled as he bit his lip and buried his face in the pillow. He pried a second finger inside and began scissoring, hips moving frantically against his pillow.  
  
His fingers worked him open as fast as he could comfortably do so, pulling moans and whimpers from his lips as he rocked his hips into the pillow and heaved his open-mouth gasps into the fabric. " _Shiro_..." he breathed, screwing his eyes shut and moaning. The thought alone of Shiro doing this to him made pleasure coil tight in his belly, molten hot and threatening to make him melt.  
  
Keith choked on his breath as he neared his peak, tossing his head back and curling his fingers just right. He was so close... _so close._  
  
He imagined his fingers were Shiro's fingers, maybe even his cock, god how full would he feel if it was _actually_ Shiro? He pried a third finger inside just to emulate that.  
  
Keith gave a breathy little _"oh"_ and slowed his motions, grinding into the pillow, dragging it out. He imagined Shiro might do that. Might tease him, tell him mockingly, voice deep, low, husky, _"Patience yields focus."_  
  
Keith whimpered and his jaw fell open, an admittedly loud moan escaping him in the form of Shiro's name.  
  
He hoped no one was walking the hall, especially Shiro.  
  
His orgasm crashed into him, made his body jerk as he buried his forehead against the pillow and grit his teeth. He rolled his hips against the fabric to accentuate his pleasure, to drag it out as long as he could until he finally sagged against the mattress, gasping for air.  
  
The guilt hit him a minute or two later, as it usually did. Keith sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the fabric of his pillow and muffling a whine as he pulled his hand free. He rested it where he could see it and rubbed his thumb and forefingers together idly, watching the way they glinted in the light, wet and sticky. He was always rather mildly disgusted at himself for this. For coming to the thought of Shiro, for saying his name...for looking him in the eyes afterward as if it hadn't even happened. As if he weren't _in love_ with him.  
  
How would Shiro feel if he knew?  
  
That was the question he always asked himself, and each time it made him scoff at himself, made him ashamed.  
  
Keith sat up, staring at the mess on his pillow and cringing as he peeled the sheet away from the cushion before it could soak in. He pulled his pants on and made his way to the bathrooms, depositing the soiled sheet in the laundry chute on the way.  
  
He was a _mess_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww baby...it's okay Shiro loves you too


	3. Pick Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know that secret Galra strength Keith has?  
> ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

# ~𝒮𝒽𝒾𝓇𝑜~

Awe was probably the best word to describe it. His leg wasn't _that_ bad (Coran would later inform him he had a bad sprain and two hours in the healing pod would be needed). Keith didn't _need_ to do this, but in any case, Shiro was positively _floored_...literally and mentally.  
  
He'd fallen during the mission, a section of flooring open to an air duct and in his misstep he'd cried out in both surprise and pain as his leg exploded with white hot agony. Keith was by his side in an instant, hand on his face and his shoulder while Shiro panted and hissed as he clutched his leg after pulling it free from the hole in the floor.  
  
"Shiro?"  
  
"Is it broken?" that was Lance, hovering gingerly over the both of them while Pidge planted her hands on her hips.  
  
"Can you walk?" she asked.  
  
Shiro scoffed softly, touched by their concern and mildly irritated by it. "It's _not_ broken...and _yes_ , of course I can." he said, attempting to get to his feet. He buckled the second he put weight on his leg and Hunk caught him by the arms. Shiro grumbled.  
  
"I can carry him." Hunk said, "I think..."  
  
Shiro shook his head, lifting his hands in protest, "Nobody needs to _carry_ me. I'll just lean-"  
  
"I got it."  
  
Shiro gasped, arms instinctively thrown around Keith's shoulders as he was hoisted up bridal style. He'd not been carried like this in years, since he was a kid, in fact. He cast wide eyes at Keith, who stared resolutely ahead and barked an order. But Shiro didn't have eyes or ears for anything else, he spent the remainder of the mission staring in awe. (The last vestiges of the mission, anyway, as they were already on their way back to Green when it had happened.)  
  
Keith didn't even break a fucking sweat. He made carrying Shiro seem absolutely _effortless_. And Shiro knew he was heavy, he was six feet and three inches of pure muscle for heaven's sake! Keith lifted him like he was a five pound puppy.  
  
And he didn't stop there, Shiro spent the ride back cradled in his arms. He couldn't even bring himself to care. How could he when _Keith could carry him?_

!!!  
  
Keith could _carry_ him like he weighed nothing and the ridiculous lizard side of his brain was already contemplating the new, salacious possibilities he hadn't ever considered before.  
  
Albeit reluctant, he suffered the healing pod with grace, and once freed he only limped marginally. Keith was waiting for him when he emerged from the med bay and Shiro smiled rather dopily at him when he approached.  
  
"Better?" Keith wondered, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Shiro nodded, "It...still hurts." he ducked his head, it was no lie, there was a mild ache in every step, but not nearly enough to complain about.  
  
"Should you go longer in the pod?" Keith's fingers flexed on his shoulder, and Shiro had to ward off his imagination suggesting they flex while holding something inappropriate...  
  
_"No!"_  
  
Keith blinked and Shiro cleared his throat, blushing over his thoughts and his outburst, "I mean, I'd rather not. It's not _that_ bad." he heaved a deep sigh, "I'd rather just go to my room, relax for a bit."  
  
"I'll walk you there." Keith said, smiling softly.  
  
Shiro's ridiculous horny brain pumped its fist in triumph.  
  
Outwardly Shiro shrugged, "I'm sure I can manage." he mumbled.  
  
" _Shiro_." Keith said, and that singular, gently chastising murmur of his name, along with a look from Keith was more than enough to curb his attempts to play meek. He wasn't trying to coddle Shiro, he _wanted_ to walk with him.   
  
"Okay." Shiro reached out to take Keith's hand, and that seemed to startle him enough that he stared down at their joined hands for almost the whole walk. Sometimes Shiro did wonder if he might feel the same...  
  
"Want company?" Keith asked, and it was Shiro's turn to startle when they came to a stop before his bedroom.  
  
_"C-company?"_ he flushed, clearing his throat. "I'm...just gonna be... _sleeping_." he chuckled nervously.  
  
Masturbating was more like it. Come on, could you expect him to immediately forget the way Keith carried him? It was liable to give him a boner right that very instant if he wasn't careful.  
  
(Too late)  
  
Keith blinked and then stepped away, and Shiro's heart clenched with a rather foreign emotion when Keith crossed his arms and gave a little sigh.  
  
" _Oh_...I just figured...sorry."  
  
Shiro's mind went blank, utterly confused, "Sorry?"  
  
"It's nothing." Keith turned a small smile his way, "I'll get out of your hair." he said as he turned to leave. Shiro grabbed his hand and pulled him in to hug him. He bit his lip and clutched Keith a little tighter than he needed to, reveling in the way Keith went lax and buried his face against his neck.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner?" Shiro murmured against his hair, stroking it once.  
  
"Yeah." Keith said and smiled brightly at him, stepping back once, twice, and then humming as he turned to leave.  
  
Shiro watched him go, unabashedly watching the way his hips swayed, eyeing his cute little ass. Were his jeans always so fucking _tight?_  
  
He wanted to grab his ass and knead it, kiss it, lick a trail between the cleft of it...  
  
Damn.  
  
Shiro scrambled to let himself into his room and tap the lock key on the panel after it had slid shut once more. He let himself out of the healing pod suit with ease, grateful for the fact that one had to be nude beneath it, and settled himself on his bed, legs spread, head braced against his pillow, and he stared up at the ceiling. His fingers began lazy little trails and random, aimless touches over his skin, eliciting shivers.  
  
He had tried not to let his brain go to raunchy places while Keith had been carrying him, and for the most part he was successful. But now... _now_ he was free to let himself picture Keith summoning that surprising strength from out of _nowhere_ , maybe lifting Shiro up against a wall while he fucked into him.  
  
Shiro exhaled shakily, tracing his fingers down his belly and teasing them at his cock where he had most definitely stirred to life.  
  
He had always been a bit bigger than anyone he'd been with, so the concept of being manhandled was always a far off fantasy for Shiro. It was a fantasy he was more than glad to indulge in for once.  
  
Guilt over whether he should do so with Keith in mind was easy to push aside for now.  
  
He moaned softly as he jerked his hand over his cock, slow, consistent motions that soon left him breathless, _aching_. He didn't have any sort of lube, maybe he should, cause he wanted to finger himself so fucking badly right now and he just _couldn't_. He tossed his head in frustration and grit his teeth, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock and consistently dipping it into the slit, spreading his pre around and pulling sharp little gasps from his throat.  
  
God...fuck...he was already so fucking _close_.  
  
"Mnnn... _Keith_."  
  
He dug his hand into his own hair and arched off the bed, crying out and screwing his eyes shut. Keith would probably bend him in half, fuck him into the mattress, maybe he'd have Shiro on his belly and hold him down with a hand on the back of his neck. He would go _so_ _willingly_ , too. He _wanted_ Keith to press him against the mattress and fuck him till he couldn't breathe, he wanted Keith to murmur sweet nothings in his ear and bite and lick and suck his way down the length of his spine.  
  
Shiro planted his feet on the bed and thrust lazily up into his hand, panting raggedly and wincing a bit at the protesting ache in his leg.  
  
Keith's name was on his every exhale, butchered and babbled until one could barely recognize the syllables of it. He sped the pace of his hand and soon jolted, moaning loudly at his orgasm. He surprised himself when a globule of his cum hit his chin, and he wiped it away with a gasping keen, gone limp and heaving a sigh.  
  
_Goddamn_.  
  
He was never going to get over this. How the fuck was Keith so...so _perfect?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro....why are _you _so cute??__


	4. Close Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The classic _stuck together in a super tight space _trope. I love this one.__

# ~𝒦𝑒𝒾𝓉𝒽~

It really shouldn't have gotten him so riled. It really, _really_ shouldn't have.  
  
It wasn't uncommon for missions to go south. It was in fact almost an everyday achievement for them, to barely scrape their way out of an impossible situation and sigh in relief that (miraculously) no one had died. Planning around the improbable was something they had been conditioned to do by now.  
  
That said, the probability of getting stuck in a confined space with Shiro for an hour hadn't ever crossed his mind.  
  
It was a fluke, one of the Galra warbirds shot at the base they had been infiltrating and the ceiling collapsed in on the two of them. When the dust cleared Keith coughed and stared up at Shiro from where he was just barely lit up by the neon blue lights on their suits. They were stuck together in a tiny cavity of space under the rubble (if you could even call it a space), Shiro heavy atop Keith and pressed flush to him, chest to chest.  
  
Keith stared, and Shiro stared back, helmets bumping, and then they both chuckled.  
  
"Can you...maybe your arm?" Keith wondered, and Shiro shifted, eyes going wide. His Galran arm was trapped between them, splayed perfectly over Keith's navel, thumb dangerously close to where it definitely _shouldn't_ be. The twitch of his fingers made Keith gasp, and he passed off the noise in a murmur of: "Ticklish."  
  
Shiro shuffled once more, trying to move his arm out from between them so he could activate it. But when the rubble shifted precariously, drawing a startled cry out of Keith, Shiro looked rather panicked, "I can't move. I can't...can't use it."  
  
Keith gulped, turning his head as much as he was able with Shiro's helmet pressed up against his. He chuckled again, nervous, when he found that they were both absolutely _stuck._ Moving in the slightest just seemed to make the rubble collapse further in on them. "Ah...we can call the others then."  
  
Shiro nodded inside his helmet, and if Keith didn't know better he would say he was blushing, but the light was too dim to tell for sure.  
  
"Hey guys? Guys? Shiro and I...we're stuck."  
  
_"What?!"_    
  
Shiro and Keith winced at the volume of Lance's yell. It was backlit by the dulled noises of laser blasts and gunfire.  
  
"Lance can't hear you, he's under heavy fire." Pidge said, sounding flustered, "What do you _mean_ you're stuck?"  
  
Lance squawked another _"What?"_ and they ignored him.  
  
"I mean we're stuck. That warbird got the tunnel to collapse and now we're stuck in the rubble. Can someone come help us?"  
  
"Not right away, we're kind of pinned down." Pidge said.  
  
"Yeah there's like a million of these guys!" Hunk's voice.  
  
"Can't you use Shiro's arm?"  
  
"No." Shiro said, "It's...we can't move an _inch_ , guys."  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can, just...hold out for a bit you guys!" Pidge said, and then they heard her yell and grunt and obviously some poor Galra soldier just got manhandled by her.  
  
Keith sighed, "Alright, just...contact us when you're clear." he said as he turned his mic off with a murmured voice command.  
  
Shiro did the same, slumping against Keith a little further and squeezing an _oomph!_ out of him.  
  
"Sorry." Shiro winced, "I couldn't really hold myself up any longer."  
  
Keith nodded, shuffling and then remembering that he couldn't move...reminding himself that Shiro was pressed right up against him.  
  
Oh _fuck_.  
  
_Shiro was pressed right up against him_ , hips slotted between his _legs_. Holy...holy _fuck_ Shiro was... _big_. He wasn't even erect. Well now he knew his fantasies were definitely _not_ exaggerated.  
  
Keith bit his lip and closed his eyes, heaving a deep sigh, he hummed and focused on his own breaths, long and deep. "At least the suits produce oxygen." he murmured.  
  
Shiro tittered nervously, "Yeah... _y-yeah_."  
  
Keith opened his eyes, saw Shiro with his own closed tight and sweat beading on his temple, cheeks flushed in the low light.  
  
" _Hey._  Shiro? You okay?"  
  
Shiro blinked and looked at Keith with a sheepish smile, "Yeah...yeah I'm okay."  
  
"Is it the tight space?" Keith wondered, fingers twitching where they were stuck by his head, itching to rest on Shiro's shoulders, to console him. Here he was thinking of absolutely ridiculous things when Shiro was probably triggered by this.  
  
Shiro blinked again, and then he gulped and turned his gaze to the side, " _Ahh_ , yeah. A little. S'not bad, though, really." he murmured. "Just...sorry I'm squishing you."  
  
Keith flexed his thighs, not exactly on _purpose_ , but not accidental either. Shiro _squeaked_ , literally squeaked, and Keith's eyes went wide when his...his dick twitched against the cleft of Keith's ass.  
  
Shiro obviously began to panic again.  
  
"I am _so sorry!_ I really don't mean-"  
  
"It's okay!" Keith exclaimed, voice a little pitched, "It's my fault...you...it's _natural_...we're...there's _no way_ this won't get awkward." he finished lamely.  
  
Shiro exhaled shakily and gave a singular nod. " _Awkward_...right." he murmured, gone lax against Keith once again. Keith bit his lip against the moan he wanted to give when he felt Shiro twitch again. He was _definitely_ half-hard, he'd grown a bit against Keith.  
  
Keith shifted his hips and then he whined when Shiro whimpered.  
  
" _Fuck_...sorry." Keith went limp and panted softly, trying and failing to will himself not to get hard too.  
  
It was like that for the entire hour it took for the other Paladins to shut down the base, make their way to them, and dig them out. Shuffle, awkwardly stammer over boners, and avoid eye contact (as much as was possible when their helmets were pressed together completely).  
  
Then it was to the med bay with them, despite their assurances that they were _absolutely_ _fine_ and there were only a few minor bruises and maybe a mild scrape or two to worry about.  
  
Indeed they were correct, and Coran ushered them off with a pat on the back and a soft murmur that he was glad they were okay.  
  
The door slid shut behind them and Keith glanced sideways at Shiro, who was staring at the floor and looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.  
  
Keith bit his lip, and then he reached over and clasped Shiro's shoulder, " _Hey_."  
  
Shiro startled, though he did offer him a smile, twitchy, nervous, and flighty even as he crossed his arms and murmured, "Hey."  
  
Keith smiled, warm and absolutely genuine, "It's fine, Shiro." he said, adding softly, intently, " _We're_ fine."  
  
Shiro blinked at him, and then the tension bled out of him as he gave a singular, slow nod, "Okay." he whispered.  
  
Keith hesitated for a moment before he pulled Shiro into a hug. Shiro reciprocated immediately, arms wrapped tight around him and his breath shaky as he exhaled against Keith's neck. It was warm and comfortable and Keith breathed a contented sigh. He pulled back before the hug was drawn out too long, though he hardly wanted to. He smiled up at Shiro and Shiro stared down at him with a strange expression on his face. His smile didn't belie that he was thinking long and hard about something.  
  
"You alright?" Keith wondered.  
  
Shiro nodded, and Keith's breath hitched when he seemed to lean forward, if only for an instant. And then his eyes flew wide and he stepped back, clearing his throat and chuckling nervously. "I'm...gonna go to bed. Tired." he gestured behind himself and Keith could only watch numbly as he scurried off, hunching his shoulders and scratching at the back of his head.  
  
What was that?  
  
Keith stayed there for five minutes, waiting for some sort of answer to come to him. Nothing did, and he sighed as he proceeded down the same hallway.

He made his way to his room and locked himself in before he shucked his clothes in a frenzy and fell back on the mattress. There was no way he could last long. Not with an hour of writhing and subtly grinding against Shiro to think of. He licked his palm and took his cock in hand, jerking sharply and grunting at the pace. Indeed, it didn't take long _at all_ for him to coax himself to an orgasm. God but it had felt good to have Shiro between his legs like that. It felt so good, so _right_. Like Shiro was made to fit there. If only it had been different. If only they had been on a bed, if only Shiro had been rutting against him... _inside_ him. Oh _fuck_ , he knew just how big Shiro was now, he would stretch him so good. He'd drive Keith _crazy_.  
  
Keith bit off a keening whine and spurted white onto his belly, groaning at the aftershocks and then at himself.

He really needed to curb this habit. It was just making it worse.  
  
Though he didn't really fathom the possibility that Shiro had just done rather similar a room or two down.  
  
But Shiro _had_ , and he was gasping against his mattress, hips jerking as he milked himself of his load and whimpered at the thought of Keith being the one to have gotten him there. It was such torture, being pressed up against him for so long. What with how rampant his thoughts had been lately, thinking of Keith in far-less-than-innocent ways.  
  
If only it had been different. If only it were a situation he could have controlled, if only Keith had actually _wanted_ to be pinned beneath him, writhing and whimpering (and cumming with him). Shiro groaned into the sheets and hoisted himself up, sitting back on his knees and shaking his head.  
  
_If only..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just confess you fools!


	5. Poppin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiddies

# ~𝒦𝑒𝒾𝓉𝒽~

Keith wouldn't say it was _hard_ to get him to laugh, per se. I mean, Hunk was good at it...  
  
In fact Hunk was probably the only paladin aside from Shiro who was good at getting him to well and truly laugh out loud. Maybe it was the random, genuine flare and relatability he had when it came to his humor. But Keith _did_ laugh. Sometimes.  
  
That said, it was... _stupidly_ easy to make Shiro laugh. Like, really. He laughed at the most ridiculous things, he even laughed at _puns_. He just laughed so easily it was adorable. And Shiro laughed full out, guffawing and clutching his chest, red faced, teary eyed...it was _spectacular_. It was even better to see him bright and smiling, laughing so heartily after everything he had been through.  
  
Keith knew he probably looked a little dopey, watching Shiro wheeze and shake his head at the story Hunk was telling. Sitting there with his chin cradled in both palms, a soft smile upon his lips as he just took it in. Enjoyed the beautiful display that was Shiro laughing, loving him openly and unabashedly with his gaze.  
  
It had been going on for about ten minutes now. And Shiro had **That Laugh** too. The kind of laugh that makes everyone else join in even if they don't understand the joke. Contagious laughter. Keith hummed softly in a chuckle every now and then as a show of paying attention, even though he really wasn't, more focused on enjoying Shiro's enjoyment. In any case, everyone else was laughing, even the princess and Coran.  
  
Whatever joke Hunk had been telling he paused briefly to wipe at his eyes and then he continued. It was at the punchline that it happened. A moment of utter silence before Shiro was laughing again, and everyone else joined in.  
  
And then it well and truly _happened_.  
  
The **_pop_ **reverberated through the room and everyone shared a moment of confusion before they all realized what happened.  
  
Keith himself...well what else was he supposed to do besides go from one side of the spectrum to the other? From absolutely twitterpated and soft for Shiro to completely and utterly horny for him?  
  
Shiro, the poor thing, was staring down at his own shirt in shock, and everyone waited with bated breath, unsure of what to say or do. Shiro was a big man, that was _impossible_ to miss, and it was also impossible to miss how big...well, _everything_ about him was. And when you wear clothing that almost looks painted on...when you're just _that_ well defined...naturally, Keith supposed it was only a matter of time.  
  
Shiro had laughed so hard, and his fucking pecs (his _tits_ , Keith's mind supplied most unhelpfully) were so big, straining at his clothing, that the zipper on the vest he was wearing just straight up _popped open_.  
  
The silence was deafening, and Keith watched in flustered awe as a red flush began to creep across Shiro's skin until he was doing a rather convincing impression of a tomato. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and he just stared down at his shirt, brows furrowed, as if he could will time to reverse just a little and fix the problem. Keith was biting his lip, staring at the open space of the vest he probably should be caring more about. But the man wearing it was far more enticing.  
  
"Oh my _god_."  
  
Shiro's head snapped up at Pidge's murmur, and he did a brief flailing of his arms before he settled on crossing them over his chest and hunching his shoulders. That didn't help _at all,_ that just squished his pecs together and made him that much harder to look away from. Keith slowly crossed his legs to hide what this was doing to him.  
  
" _Uh_...um..." Shiro chuckled nervously, turning to Keith with a plea for help _(mercy)_ written all over his face.  
  
Keith stared back, biting his lip. And then he glanced at Hunk and blinked slowly, pointedly. Hunk took three torturous seconds to get his silent message.  
  
"Uh...hey! So the next day-"  
  
Keith grinned, satisfied when everyone tentatively looked away from Shiro, who was still flushed red and rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment.  
  
Keith stood, adjusting his pants as discreetly as he might, and then he went to grab Shiro's hand and lead him out of the room.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
Keith was about 0.2 nanoseconds away from screaming  _fuck it_ at his inhibitions and pinning Shiro up against a wall to have his way with him. As it was, he took a deep, steadying breath and turned a sheepish smile Shiro's way.  
  
"I figured you'd want to get out of there." he said, barely able to keep his eyes off of where the open zipper was taunting him. His restraint was a fine thread and Shiro was unintentionally yanking on it with all his strength.  
  
Shiro suddenly laughed again, doubling over slightly and clutching at his chest (Shiro that's not _helping_ ). "Oh _god_...I've never been so embarrassed!" he gasped, hiding his face with his free hand.  
  
"It's okay." Keith murmured.  
  
" _Keith_." Shiro exhaled a laugh, exasperated. "It's not...god it's not _funny_."  
  
"It's a _little_ funny." Keith shook his head, smiling, "But _I'm_ not the one laughing."  
  
"I know." Shiro groaned, covering his face with both hands as he went to lean against the wall. " _Wow_." he chuckled again, rueful.  
  
Keith could only nod in agreement, still staring at the perfect window of Shiro's vest. _Goddamn_.  
  
"Sorry...I know this was your dad's." Shiro said, thumbing at the vest with a frown.  
  
Keith blinked. " _Oh_."  
  
He'd forgotten entirely in his haze of arousal. Stupid of him, he knew.  
  
Keith cleared his throat and approached Shiro, humming in consideration as he examined the zipper. "I mean..." he said as he grabbed at the open lapels of the vest, "It's just a zipper." he said, gaze fixed on the outline of Shiro's chest beneath the skin-tight undershirt he wore. Keith licked his lips, "We can fix it..."  
  
He wasn't immediately aware of how he placed his hand over the slope of one of Shiro's pecs, stroking down slowly. _Fuckkk_ he was soft and pliable under his fingers. Shiro's breath hitched and Keith glanced up at him through his lashes, squeezing gently.  
  
_"Keith?_ " Shiro rasped, eyes hooded and dark despite his fierce blush. Keith kept his gaze, not moving his hand, and tamping down on the urge to step up onto his tip-toes and kiss Shiro right then and there.  
  
Maybe...maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea.  
  
Shiro glanced to the side, and Keith almost backed away at that, given the impression that Shiro was saying _no_ in his own way. And then Shiro leaned in and Keith went still in shock when first their foreheads bumped, then their noses. Keith blinked, and they were all too still for a moment. Keith hesitated for only a second more before he took initiative, tipping his head up...their lips brushed just barely when the door to the lounge slid open and they jumped apart as if burned.  
  
Keith stared at Shiro and he stared back while the other Paladins filed out, chattering loudly. Both of them were wide-eyed, cheeks flushed with the realization that maybe what they were feeling wasn't so one-sided as they had both previously thought.  
  
" _Dude_ I don't think we're ever gonna let you live that down." Lance was chuckling.  
  
Shiro distractedly laughed along, eyes on Keith the whole time the others swarmed him.  
  
Keith pressed his fingers to his lips in a gesture of mild awe and then ducked his head, smiling in disbelief to himself. He could still feel the most phantom brush of Shiro's lips against his. He couldn't gauge how soft they were, unfortunately, he hadn't had a chance to find out.  
  
He cast a glance back up at Shiro, smiling even as he walked away. Shiro looked after him with a hint of longing in his gaze, but for now, Keith wanted to reflect a little. He knew Shiro would give him his space in this, he was good like that.  
  
Also Keith had a hard-on. That would need to be dealt with.  
  
Keith made his way to his room and leaned up against the door when it slid shut behind him, chuckling softly and running his fingers through his hair in absolute incredulousness. _Shiro tried to kiss him._  
  
Keith didn't even try and convince himself otherwise because their lips _touched_. And best friends don't do that. Best friends don't do what just happened and they certainly don't get turned on when they realize just how big the other's _tits_ are. Okay?  
  
Man...he wondered if Shiro was sensitive there?  
  
Keith groaned and reached down to palm at himself through his jeans, squeezing and gasping softly.  
  
He thought of grinding against Shiro, of kissing over his neck and maybe sucking a nipple between his lips. He imagined Shiro would go crazy over that, _ohhhhh_ fuck now he was imagining Shiro moaning and _whining_...  
  
_"Mmn!"_ he whimpered and tossed his head back, rubbing at himself frantically. It'd be less work to just pull himself out but frankly he was already too preoccupied, too far gone. "Shiro..." he murmured, screwing his eyes shut, " _Ahhh-fuck-_ "  
  
Well that was embarrassingly quick.  
  
Keith recoiled in mild disgust at the wetness in his jeans. Fuck.  
  
And then he slid down to the floor and chuckled, almost hysterical. There was actually _hope_ for him, for him and Shiro _together_. He'd gone so long believing in the the preconception that he was destined to spend his life pining for him. It never occurred to him that maybe Shiro actually could have felt the same. It was _exhilarating_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA Writing this one made me laugh so much. It's just such a funny prospect that Shiro pops shirts cause he has such big tiddies tho
> 
> (Yes they fix his dad's vest dun worry)


	6. Got You Pinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it all pays off! Sparring sex for the win!

# ~𝒦𝑒𝒾𝓉𝒽~

They danced around one another, tentative and always testing the waters with gentle touches, demure in everything they did.  
  
They didn't really talk about what happened in the hallway. There was just a new sort of closeness to them. Sure, they'd been thick as thieves for years, but this was more than shoulder touches and nice hugs. It was fingers inching toward one another and feet touching below the table. Shared gazes, soft and longing. It was Shiro grasping him by the hips and leaning over him to murmur in his ear about what could help him with this or that. It was Keith shivering and laying his hands over Shiro's and pushing his hips back against his, pulling away when someone entered the room. It was biting one's lip while they looked the other up and down, blatantly _hungry_.  
  
There was tension...tight, coiled tension between them. Something _had_ to give eventually...

* * *

  
Keith ducked Shiro's uppercut and fell to the side in a somersault, grunting at the impact and jumping to his feet.  
  
"Try to _roll_ into your somersaults, they won't jar you so much." Shiro said, bouncing back lightly on his heels, for such a big man he moved like a fucking cheetah. He was lethal and cunning, despite how soft and puppy-ish he could be, on the training deck and the battlefield alike he was quite the force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Hard to think that far _ahead_ when you're avoiding a black eye." Keith muttered, resuming his stance and throwing a few testing jabs Shiro's way. Shiro sidestepped him and Keith gasped as he twisted his arm behind him, pulling him in close. Keith struggled half-heartedly, not-so-secretly enjoying the way Shiro pressed all up against him and smirked against his ear.  
  
"Just gotta work on it. It becomes a habit." he murmured, and Keith turned his head toward him as he released his arm. Keith rubbed at it where it ached with a pouting scowl. " _Focus_ , Keith." Shiro parted from him after saying so, and Keith bit back a grumble.  
  
He charged at Shiro's back as soon as the distance between them was good enough, and Shiro spun with a leg up to catch Keith in the stomach, which might have happened if Keith didn't jump over it. Shiro didn't seem to have anticipated _that_ move, and in his surprise Keith claimed his opportunity. He came down with his thighs around Shiro's waist, hands scrambling to grab at Shiro's wrists. His impact brought both of them to the floor, wrestling and rolling frantically. Keith growled aloud as he finally got Shiro on his back, collected both Shiro's hands in his, and pinned them above his head. Shiro bucked and grunted beneath him and Keith leaned in close, teeth bared.  
  
" _Yield_." he snarled, and Shiro flushed with color even as he grit his teeth and redoubled his efforts.  
  
He scoffed when Keith didn't give an inch. " _Keith_ -"  
  
"I _said_..." Keith pinned his arms with one hand and moved to grab Shiro's thigh, he maneuvered both so he could pin him with his own legs. It was a stretch, and with his strength Keith had trouble believing Shiro couldn't see _any_ way out of this. But regardless of the openings he surely had, Shiro stopped struggling and went lax, panting raggedly and staring down at him with a furrow in his brow.  
  
Keith leaned close to finish his sentence, drawn up short by his position, "... _Yield_."  
  
Shiro huffed and wriggled once before he tossed his head to the side, cheeks puffed in a petulant sort of manner. "Fine."

 _Cute._  
  
Keith grinned, and Shiro's cheeks only grew redder.  
  
Keith tilted his head, "What's up, Shiro?"  
  
Shiro blinked and looked up at him, lips parting for nothing but his harsh breath and his hands twitching under Keith's hold. "I yielded." he murmured.  
  
Keith nodded, "You _did_." he agreed with a smug smirk.  
  
"Are you going to let me go?" Shiro wondered, biting his lip and looking for all the world like he didn't _want_ Keith to.  
  
Keith hummed and shifted, he _suspected_... and - listening to the hitch in Shiro's breath - he pointedly dragged their clothed groins together.  
  
Yep, Shiro was getting hard.  
  
"I don't know." Keith whispered, _"Should I?"_ he leaned in close, releasing his thighs from the pin but not his arms. Shiro licked his lips, all the while staring at Keith's, and Keith didn't think twice before he captured them in a kiss. Shiro made a small noise, not quite of distress but of mild surprise. Keith pulled back almost immediately, just enough to look at him, hesitant and nervous for his reaction, but Shiro used his lax grip on his arms to get out of the pin entirely. Keith whimpered when he grasped both of his cheeks and pulled him back in, no pretense of chasteness, it was all tongue and _desperation_.  
  
Keith surged into it, reciprocating with fierce gusto and pulling a moan from Shiro as he pressed him down into the mat, licking past his lips and teeth. Keith wasn't very good at kissing, he was almost completely new to it, in fact, but it was just as delectable as he'd imagined. And fucking _finally_ , too. This was such a long time coming.  
  
" _Shiro_..." Keith pulled back to murmur, lips spit-slick and trailing wetness down Shiro's jaw, his neck.  
  
Shiro reached down to clutch both hands at Keith's ass, squeezing and using his grip to rock Keith's hips atop his. Keith gasped against Shiro's neck at the jolt of unprecedented pleasure up his spine.  
  
"Fuck." he pulled the collar of Shiro's shirt down and sucked sharply at the newly exposed skin, pulling a gasping whisper of his name from Shiro's lips. Oh _god_ did it feel good to hear his name like that.  
  
" _Keith_....fuck..." Shiro's breath was harsh against his ear, and Keith moved to push Shiro's thighs to either side so that he might settle in the space between them.  
  
"Do you really want this?" Keith asked as he licked at the blooming rose of color on Shiro's skin.  
  
Shiro groaned and tossed his head back, laughing softly and closing his eyes. "Keith... _baby_..." he rasped.  
  
Keith shivered at the pet name, gulping audibly.  
  
"If you _don't_ keep going I swear to _god-_ " Shiro finished, and Keith chuckled at that, husky and low.  
  
"I'm _not_ stopping." Keith said, snapping his hips and pulling Shiro's into his lap. "Not even if someone walks in." he added in a growl, hands kneading at Shiro's pecs and finding the peaked buds of his nipples beneath his shirt.  
  
Shiro startled and blushed at his words, smiling even as he panted and reached down to grab at Keith's shoulder, his ass. He undulated his hips to meet the sharp thrusts of Keith's, groaning and biting his lip. "That'd be...embarrassing." he panted.  
  
"Not for me." Keith said, smirking through his ragged breath, "I'd like for them to see you. See you on your back..."  
  
Shiro whimpered, and Keith's brain had to catch up to him, to what he'd said. Holy _fuck_ , where did that even _come from?_  
  
"See that I'm yours?" Shiro murmured, and Keith's movements halted momentarily.  
  
Shiro blinked down at him and Keith's breath went ragged for a whole new reason.  
  
"You really want that? You... _Shiro_..." Keith could barely get the words out, "You want me?"  
  
Shiro bit his lip and hooked one leg around Keith's waist. "Does it feel like I _don't?"_ he prompted, and Keith's belly swooped even as he blinked back the emotion welling in his eyes.  
  
"Not like this." Keith said, moving to brace himself on his forearms over Shiro. "I don't...I'm not just trying to fuck you, Shiro."  
  
Shiro stared up at him, gaze shifting from eye to eye as if he were trying to make himself believe that. "What are you trying to do, then?"  
  
Keith huffed and leaned in, "I _want_..."  
  
Shiro waited, and then he turned his head so his nose brushed Keith's cheek, kissing at what skin he could reach. "What do you want, baby?"  
  
Keith whined, quiet and needy, "I just want _you_. I want...to love you."  
  
Shiro made a soft little noise that Keith couldn't label if you asked him to, and then Keith moaned into the kiss, overwhelmed by the way Shiro accosted him with his lips. "Then do it...come on, baby." Shiro prodded in a pleading whine, and Keith rocked his hips down hard. Shiro keened beneath him and Keith only redoubled his efforts, desperate to hear him whimper, moan, and whine as much as possible.  
  
"Wanted this...for so long." Keith panted, burying his face in Shiro's neck and mouthing lazily at his pulse point.  
  
Shiro buried a hand in his hair, tugging rhythmically to the pace of Keith's thrusts and holding him in place. Keith grew frantic when Shiro moaned in his ear, hooking both legs over the small of his back to give him complete and unadulterated access. Hearing Shiro gasp his name, feeling him hard against his cock, rocking into the cradle of his thighs, it was a dream come true. He wanted this all the time, every _day._ He wanted to demonstrate how much he wanted Shiro, how much he _loved_ him, _every_ goddamn day until Shiro could never, ever doubt it.  
  
" _I love you_." Keith whimpered.  
  
Shiro gasped and Keith felt him jolt beneath him, exhaling a shaky moan.  
  
" _Keith_..."  
  
Keith pulled back to look up at him, hips still moving relentlessly, "Did you just-"  
  
" _Yeah_." Shiro laughed hoarsely, embarrassed, trailing off into a low moan, "Fuck..."  
  
Keith reached between them and pried his fingers under the hem of Shiro's pants, grasping his cock where he was going soft. He rubbed his fingers through the mess Shiro had made and he couldn't bite back the groan he gave as he pulled them back only to suck them between his lips.  
  
_"Keith!"_ Shiro gasped, hand squeezing where it still clutched at Keith's ass.  
  
Keith chuckled, pulling his fingers free with a pop a parting lick. "What?"  
  
Shiro shook his head and threw his arm over his eyes. "Nothing...just... _fuck_."  
  
Keith laughed well and truly, then, and Shiro smiled without moving his arm. " _Shiro_...you're cute." Keith said, bending down to place a kiss on his lips, still swollen and reddened from their earlier activities.  
  
Shiro groaned and sighed, "Did you come?"  
  
Keith bit his lip, and at his silence Shiro finally looked at him.  
  
" _Did_ you?"  
  
Keith shook his head.  
  
Shiro stared at him for a moment before he removed his legs from where he had been clinging to Keith like a spider-monkey. And Keith followed in mild confusion as he gently pushed him back and stood on wobbling legs. He offered Keith a hand and hoisted him up.  
  
" _Bedroom_." Shiro pulled him close to murmur. "Fun as it was, the training mat is not comfortable and I want to blow you." he added with a wry smirk.  
  
Keith blushed and followed along as Shiro led him to his room. "You could have told me."  
  
Shiro cast a smile over his shoulder, "And ruin the moment?"  
  
Keith scoffed.  
  
Once inside Shiro's room Keith laughed when the man hoisted him up against the wall and kissed him deeply, tongue delving into his mouth and pulling breathy keens from him. "How do you want me?" Shiro murmured against his lips, "On my knees? On the bed?"  
  
Keith whimpered and tossed his head back, rutting his hips up against Shiro's stomach. " _Shiro_."  
  
"It's a serious question, Keith." Shiro forcefully halted his hips and Keith whined and growled.  
  
" _Shiro_..." Keith grit his teeth.  
  
" _How_ do you want me?" Shiro enunciated slowly, grasping Keith's chin and tilting it up. Keith gazed back with stubborn determination.  
  
"Knees." he murmured, and Shiro was there before Keith could even process it, nosing at the seam of his pants and biting at him through the fabric. Keith's hips jolted back as he gasped, and Shiro smiled as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them all the way down Keith's legs till they bunched up around his boots.  
  
Keith bit his lip and waited with bated breath.  
  
Shiro looked up at him through his lashes, leaning forward to nuzzle where he was hard and leaking precum. "Commando?" he wondered, smirking teasingly.  
  
Keith tutted, "Like _you're_ one to talk. The jeans are tight enough. I don't need em."  
  
Shiro almost reverently grabbed a handful of Keith's ass and pressed a kiss to his hip, "I sure as hell _know it_." he murmured.  
  
"You been staring at my butt?" Keith smiled, threading his fingers through Shiro's hair and then grasping his forelock to tug his head back. Shiro moaned lowly at the action and Keith made a mental note to explore that later.  
  
"A little bit." Shiro said with a dopey grin, squeezing once more at his ass.  
  
Keith relaxed his hold and stroked through Shiro's hair, trailing his fingers down his cheek to his jaw. "Don't you have something to do?" he prodded breathlessly, absolutely enraptured in Shiro's silver gaze.  
  
Shiro nodded as he leaned forward and licked at the head of Keith's cock, hand coming around the length to tug and coax him back to full hardness. He only looked away to take Keith's cock into his mouth, tongue laving over the slit and his cheeks hollowing as he gently sucked at the crown. Keith's jaw fell open and he wheezed a moan.  
  
"Oh... _fuck_...Shiro!" he moaned, doubling over and clutching at Shiro's hair with both hands.  
  
Shiro just pulled Keith further into his mouth, making a contented sort of noise and then swallowing around him. It pulled a rasping cry from Keith, made him shout when Shiro's nose touched the curls at the base and he bobbed his head a few times.  
  
_"Shiro!"_ Keith cried, gasping for air and rolling his hips against Shiro's ministrations, _"Fuck!"_  
  
Shiro pulled off of him with a deep gasp, panting and licking at the string of saliva on his lips. "Close?" he asked, hoarse from taking him so deep, and Keith chuckled breathlessly.  
  
"What do you _think?"_ he rasped.  
  
Shiro looked up at him calculatingly, hand still stroking slowly at his dick. He pressed a wet kiss to the head and hummed in consideration, "Is this your first time?"  
  
Keith blushed and pressed his lips into a thin line, turning his head.  
  
Shiro cooed and reached up to cup his face. _"Really?"_  
  
Keith huffed, "Yeah."  
  
Shiro's eyes went dark and he turned his gaze downward again, " _Fuck_." he managed before he took Keith in his mouth again, desperately, sloppily, even.  
  
Keith seized up against the way he tongued at the underside of his cock, licking a broad, firm stripe up and then kissing a trail down before he repeated the action but took him in his mouth at the end. Almost worshipful.  
  
Keith whined and bucked into his mouth and Shiro moaned around him. The vibrations made Keith whimper and beg.  
  
"Please... _please_...Shiro please!" he didn't even know what he was begging _for_.  
  
Shiro looked up at him from around his mouthful of cock, lashes framing dark, stormy silver that dared him to finish. And Keith undulated, coaxing Shiro into holding him still. He took Keith all the way and swallowed around him and Keith was gone.  
  
"Fuck! _Shiro!"_  
  
Shiro took it with grace, pulling back enough that Keith wouldn't choke him, though he did clear his throat and cough lightly as he pulled away. Keith moaned when Shiro licked the head of his cock clean, and then proceeded to do the rest until Keith batted at him with a hand, hissing at oversensitivity.  
  
"Holy _fuck_." Keith panted, knees wobbling.  
  
"I'll say." Shiro murmured, prompting that Keith lifted his feet one by one so he could take his boots off, and subsequently his pants. "You're so fucking _beautiful_." he said, pressing a kiss to Keith's hip, and then his belly, hiking up his shirt as he trailed his lips up Keith's body. Shiro paused when he reached his lips, and Keith's breath stuttered at his words.  
  
"I've been wanting this for a long time too."  
  
Keith couldn't help his whimper, and he found he couldn't care less about the taste of himself when Shiro was holding him so tenderly, kissing him so slow and passionate like they had all the time in the world.  
  
"Probably not as long as you." Shiro said as he pulled back, and Keith scoffed, "But still."  
  
Keith pulled him in for a hug, nuzzling into his clavicles and kissing at the clothed skin. " _Shiro_." was all he murmured, clutching to him tight as if he could blow away with a breeze if he didn't hold on well enough.  
  
Shiro hoisted him up again, nary minding that Keith was the only one in any state of undress, and kneading at his ass with playful intent as he walked them over to the bed.  
  
"You're still dressed." Keith said, toeing at Shiro's pants where he was still wet from his earlier activities.  
  
Shiro sighed and straightened to shuck his shirt.  
  
_(Holy shit)_  
  
And his pants.

 _(....holy fuck)_  
  
Keith rolled onto his side to face Shiro when he lay down, and he shuffled close to throw his leg over his hip, hands wandering his torso in quiet reverence. He'd imagined a lot but actually seeing it in person, close up... _wow_. Shiro pulled him in even closer and Keith huffed a small laugh, hand reaching up to stroke his thumb over Shiro's cheek in similar reverence.  
  
"Shiro..." he began, nervous.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're heard me earlier, right?"  
  
Shiro blinked, "When-"  
  
"When I said I love you." Keith ducked his head, unsure if he could meet Shiro's gaze while he said this, "You know I mean it? I _really_ do. I...I want to make sure we both know that."  
  
Shiro turned his head up with a finger under his chin, and Keith didn't meet his gaze immediately, but when he did Shiro smiled and nodded. "Okay."  
  
Keith huffed in frustration, "Shiro." he began, " _I love you._ "  
  
"I know."  
  
Keith frowned, "I. _Love_. You." he enunciated.  
  
Shiro's smile widened, and Keith stilled when he swiped his thumb over his bottom lip, "Are you trying to get me to say it back?" he asked.  
  
Keith growled softly, "I mean... _yeah_. It...would be nice."  
  
"Keith..." Shiro murmured, and Keith hunched his shoulders, "I love you too."  
  
Keith slapped his arm half-heartedly, "Why'd you have to drag it out like that? Nearly gave me a heart attack." he grumbled.  
  
And then he squeaked as Shiro rolled him over and climbed atop him, kissing him with fervor. Keith opened his mouth to the absolute assault of Shiro's tongue. He didn't stop until he'd dragged a moan and a whine from Keith, and then he pulled back with self-satisfaction written all over his face.  
  
"Keith...it's...it's because I'm awkward. And I really wanted to say it back the first time...I...you know..." Shiro blushed, and his eyes were so soft, lips curled in a smile that made all of Keith's frustration melt away like ice in an inferno. "Also...you're cute when you're flustered, baby." Shiro added with a smirk.   
  
Keith chuckled, "You're mean." he muttered, his mock frustration belied by his smile.  
  
"And you're _beautiful_." Shiro said, kissing him once more.  
  
" _Shiro_..." Keith sighed.  
  
" _Keith_." Shiro parroted.  
  
Keith hugged him and Shiro hummed in contentment, kissing at his hairline.  
  
He wanted to stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two I fuckin swear I try to be sexy and they make it all fluffy and gooey every time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! It was super fun to write.
> 
> (I only realized like last second that most of these were Keith's POV and I wanted more from Shiro's darnit)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on:  
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  
> 


End file.
